


Dusty Boxes and Missing Artifacts

by Mews_MJ



Category: Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mews_MJ/pseuds/Mews_MJ
Summary: The boys find an odd old dusty box, in the depths of the bunker.Arti wants to solve why some artifacts keep slipping through their finger tips, after all these years.Or do the Bunker and the Warehouse share more secrets than anyone can comprehend.Crossover of  both Supernatural and Warehouse 13I don't own either the characters from Supernatural or Warehouse 13





	Dusty Boxes and Missing Artifacts

Another day in the Office

Today is the day, Artie was going to get the team to finally put an end to the mystery of the artifacts which kept slipping through their fingers. 

Armed with overflowing folders of information from the scenes the artifacts went missing from. Artie let them 'thump' onto the now cleared breakfast table at Lena's B&B. Some pages slipping free and scattering.

"What's with the written papers Artie?" queried the resident tech. 

Gesturing to the stack Artie replied, "This is all the pings since the first time the Warehouse showed up here, that have gone missing before the agents could collect them and store them safely." 

"You mean to say that it includes the ones we also happened to let slip through our fingers also", winced Pete Lattimer, as he was sure of the answer. He was not proud of those few occasions as both he and partner Myka Bering scraped what could be salvaged from a failed snag, bag and tag. 

"Yes, including those. I'm hoping they will be the ones which will lead us to the bottom of this. I am sick and tied of losing the artifacts. Especially the hilt of Burncvik, it's still dangerous in the wrong hands. No Pete it is not the sword Excalibur as that is in the Warehouse already". Artie was tired of having to argue the point of difference in both swords even if they both have been refereed to being trapped in stone at different times.

Now Myka was not one to be quiet most of the time, used to voicing her own opinion on the situations they faced daily was sifting through some of the pages looking for any clues to connect why these artifacts were the ones to disappear at random. One page caught her eye, it had red shoes. "Aren't Dorothy's shoes on a shelf in the Warehouse, I'm sure I passed them the other day. Why is this still in the pile Artie?"

"Let me see that" Artie pushing his glasses back up to read the page over. "I'm not sure Myka this says that they weren't collected the first time they were pinged. Then how did they end up on the shelve without anyone knowing. Claudia you can look into this, see if you can find out who may have entered the entry for the shoes." 

Reacting to her name being mentioned Claudia grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Deciding the best way to get to the bottom of this quickest was to search through the old dusty files back at the Warehouse. Best to get it done now so that she could go on any field trips the others might make later.

Shuffling some pages out of the folders Pete came across a picture of an old gun. Just not any gun either, one which was supposedly made by a Samuel Colt himself. Intrigued by this he continue to read on and found that the agents who gleaned what information they could about this gun, was to ward off evil. "Listen to this, 'The Colt' was made to ward off evil, those to be known as Demons. They must have been some bad, seriously bad people."


End file.
